The Day After
by flutterfield
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's first Valentine's Day...sort of. :D Brought about by Chris Colfer's statement about Blaine's absence in the Valentine's episode.


Kurt shuts the door, his gift for Blaine still in his hands, he feels stupid for trying.

_What the hell were you thinking? A stuffed teddy bear wearing his favorite bowtie. That's lame. Ugh._

He whips out his cellphone, he sends another text, the 10th one today. Blaine skipped school today. He sits the stuffed animal on his bed, he even included a teddy sized replica of Blaine's yellow sunglasses.

"Where are you dear?" he asks the bear.

Blaine's mother was in Lima for the weekend, so they didn't get a chance to see each other. He didn't think she would visit longer, she usually leaves by Sunday. Whenever she's around Blaine is somewhat unreachable. Kurt understands, his mother is the only parent who accepts him, who agreed to have him transfer schools and get held back a year. He knows Blaine starves for her company, so he doesn't bother him much or expect him to respond to his messages urgently.

He couldn't help but imagine this morning, Blaine at school, with flowers or candy. It's their first Valentine's day after all.

_That's what couples get each other right? They give each other anything that has hearts on it, they be sweet and hold hands and kiss and all that. That's what Valentine's day is about right? Why does this holiday exist?_

He walks out of his bathroom, still nothing from Blaine. He sends one worried, goodnight message after his nightly routine and goes to bed, the teddy bear wrapped in his arms.

—-

The morning sun hits his skin. Kurt knows his alarm will go off in a few minutes and it will be time to get ready for school, he doesn't feel like getting up just yet. He feels around for the stuffed animal he held so close the night before. He moves around his bed,eyes closed. It's nowhere near him.

_Where is it? _

Frustrated, Kurt half opens his eyes to check if the teddy fell off the bed. He checks the sides, it isn't there. He sits up groggily and finds Blaine's gift sitting on his desk chair, facing him.

He was sure he slept in his room last night, this place looks nothing like it.

Hundreds of white balloons are floating around, covering his bedroom's ceiling. The tulips that surround his bed burst with color, making his eyes grow wider. His floor covered with silk fabrics in pink and red hues, the walls adorned with shiny strips paper.

He carefully moves to the edge of the bed, teddy is holding something. He reaches for the little valentine card that says on the outside, _OPEN ME!_He could feel his heart racing, he's getting a bit nervous.

Inside the card he read: _Forgive me? _

Kurt held the pink piece of paper, a bit confused. He looks around, he isn't there.

"Blaine?" he calls out. "Blaine are you here?"

From his bathroom, emerges the culprit. He walks out, holding his guitar. Kurt moves to speak but Blaine motions for him to stop, not yet. _Shh_.

He walks over to the stuffed version of himself and puts on the same yellow sunglasses and starts to sing a sweet, acoustic version of Beyonce's Love on Top.

_Honey, honey_

_I can see the stars all the way from here_

_Can't you see the glow on the window pane?_

_I can feel the sun whenever you're near_

_Every time you touch me I just melt away__  
><em>_Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear.(They say love hurts)_

_But I know(It's gonna take a little work)_

_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears_

_And finally you put me first__  
><em>

_Baby it's you._

_You're the one I love._

_You're the one I need._

_You're the only one I see._

_Come on baby it's you.__  
><em>

_You're the one that gives your all._

_You're the one I can always call._

_When I need you make everything stop._

_Finally you put my love on top.__  
><em>_Ooo! Come on Baby_

_.You put my love on top, top, top, top, put my love on Ooo! Come on baby._

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, love on love on top.__  
><em>_Baby Baby_

_I can hear the wind whipping past my face_

_As we dance the night away_

_Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne_

_As I kiss you again and again and again and again__  
><em>_Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear.(They say love hurts)_

_But I know(It's gonna take a little work)_

_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears_

_And finally you put me first___

_Baby it's you._

_You're the one I love._

_You're the one I need._

_You're the only one I see._

_Come on baby it's you._

_You're the one that gives your all._

_You're the one I can always call._

_When I need you make everything stop._

_Finally you put my love on top._

Kurt looks elated, his smile so wide his eyes crinkle. Blaine takes out one red rose from his back pocket and sits across his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry I wasn't around yesterday, I had this planned out, I wanted you to wake up on Valentine's Day just like this, I wanted it to be perfect. But the tulips were supposed to arrive Monday evening, they didn't, mom was on the phone the whole time trying to help me out, then I didn't get half the balloons done on time. I'm really, really sorry Kurt, Rachel kept calling me, they all wanted to help but I told them not to. This was supposed to be _our_first Valentine's day together and I screwed it all up." he said, cupping Kurt's face in his hands.

"I had half a mind to just go over here last night after your text, but I resisted. I thought, you don't deserve something half done and you don't deserve something like this once a year, you deserve it everyday. And I don't need a GAP store, or the Warblers or the grand gesture of those two combined, I just need you, so I can tell you that I Love You Kurt Hummel, on Valentine's Day and the day after, and all the days after that."

He leans in for a kiss. It's soft and sweet. They move around Kurt's bed, wrapped in each other before they both have to get to school.

Kurt didn't care that Blaine was late.

After all those days when he saw all the couples disgustingly happy, the tacky cupid cutouts and the heart shaped stickers, all these things that made the 14th of Febuary a novelty in his eyes; Kurt wanted one thing, for someone to change his mind about Valentine's Day, and Blaine did just that.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispers.

"Mhm?"

"I love you too."


End file.
